Resident Evil
by ChaosGenocideReign
Summary: Grisly murders have been conducted in Raccoon City, a mid-western American city lately. Homes were broken into and people were apparently eaten. The Raccoon City Police Department's S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team heads in to investigate a forest area, the Arklay Mountains to solve this problem, but their communication is cut. Alpha Team now heads in to find Bravo Team.
1. Chapter 1, Prologue and Beginning

Sorry guys, my internet's been acting dumb lately, here's a classic that's been modified so that you can enjoy it like the original. I hope you like it. I'm also planning to do Resident Evil 2's novellization also. I'm going to do my own also. Let me know if you would like your character in it.

RESIDENT EVIL

July 28, 1998

_Strange murders have been investigated around the Arklay Mountain terrain around the Raccoon City Forest._

_All of the victims had died similarly. These serial killings had led us to an ominous mansion around the Raccoon City Forest._

_We, S.T.A.R.S, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, Alpha Team of the Raccoon City Police Department were ordered by our team captain Albert Wesker to investigate here._

_Alpha Team is flying over the forest zone situated in North-west Raccoon City, where we are searching for the helicopter of our compatriots, Bravo Team, who disappeared during the middle of their mission._

_Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City._

_There have been outlandish reports of families being attacked by groups of about ten people._

_Victims... were apparently... eaten. Bravo Team went to the hideout of the group, and disappeared. Alpha Team was sent to find Bravo Team, but we lost contact. _

_Bravo Team's helicopter was a derelict. Save for the remaining body of Kevin, Bravo Team's pilot._

* * *

_Characters,_

Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker,

Joseph Frost turns on his night vision shoulder camera on. Jill begins to pack her loaded Beretta M92F and her Survival Knife in her side pocket. Kenneth Sullivan nearly jumps out of his helicopter seat.

"Ayo, Chris! We're here!" he points out. Chris wipes the moist, grimy window on his side of the chopper in the back near Jill.

"Yeah, I see. It's right there." He taps the glass with his pointer finger at the location of the mansion. Barry finishes cleaning his Colt .45 Magnum Revolver.

He puts his gun's cloth into his bullet-proof vest's left breast pocket. "...Wonder what's down there..." Jill thinks aloud.

"I guess there's no telling til' we get there." Chris answers, still looking down.

The chopper lands into the center of the forest. Jill hops out first, followed by Wesker, Barry and Chris.

Joseph pulls out his S.T.A.R.S Assault Shotgun and ties his bandana. He heads out after the rest of S.T.A.R.S who are ahead of him and takes a wrong turn. He ends up seeing six mutated dogs. Their torn skin, excessive drool, abnormal muscle rates and mutually bad odor shows that they are no normal mammalian animals.

He tries to run but ends up falling in a short hole in the ground. The dogs catch up to him and...

Jill hears Joseph scream and heads toward his direction. Turn after turn she feels a never ending dread. When she reaches him, not only is she out of breath but she see's they've torn his throat out.

He lies there still twitching and squirming, fighting for his life...

"Joseph!" Jill begins to fire her M92F's 15 bullet clip at the group of dogs eating him, she ends up emptying her entire clip, but she still squeezes the trigger, not realizing there's no bullets being fired.

"Joseph!" Jill screams. One of the dogs glare at her and hops in the air towards her.

Too quick to think, Jill attempts to back step but fails and falls onto the ground.

Still in the air, the dog is just about to land on her, in a millisecond, Jill's mind shuts down after the thought of death.

A gunshot is fired and a cold liquid drips onto Jill's face. It drips down from under her eye Eyes wide open, she snaps out of it.

She looks down, notices that there is the dog on the floor, dead at her feet. She looks up and see Chris, with his M92F with gun smoke coming out of it's muzzle. "Jill! Let's go!" Chris says, standing her up.

She snaps out of it and begins to runs with Chris. They meet with Captain Wesker and Barry, but no Kenneth.

They stop for a second. The sound of helicopter propellers being accelerated is heard.

Chris, Jill, Wesker and Barry all look up and sees the S.T.A.R.S. copter being flown away from the area, with it's headlights shining across from them.

"Brad!" Chris yells. "What the hell is he doing?!" Barry exclaims. Jill spots the rest of the dogs advancing toward them.

"That mansion! Run!" Wesker yells instructing them to head for the mansion up ahead.

While they all run, Chris looks back and notices the dog is heading right towards him.

Chris puts his forearm up to block the jumping dog.

Another shot is fired by Wesker and penetrates the animal's head. Chris looks up at Wesker. "Go!" Wesker orders. They run and, they make it... shutting the door behind them. But something's wrong.


	2. Chapter 2, Enter: The Mansion

_Now, there are only three S.T.A.R.S. members left... Barry... Captain Wesker and myself... We don't know where Chris is... _

_ The door to safety has been shut... there's no going back now..._

* * *

The three of them arrive and shut the large double-doors behind them. On each side of the door lies a candle-lit stand on it. Jill, with her heart still racing from running, holds her chest and inhales and exhales hard.

Barry looks around and puts his .45 Magnum on his holster, which hangs on his chest by two shoulder straps.

He looks up and about forty feet in the air hangs an old chandelier, which lights shine on the dusty air which surrounds them.

The humongous stairs leading to the second floor of the mansion has a long red carpet coming down. It makes Jill feel so small.

"Wow! What a mansion!" Barry shouts, with his voice bellowing, ricocheting off the walls.

Wesker looks around, with his M92F still in his leather glove hand. His expression is emotion-less.

Jill, recovering, hops up and puts her hand on Wesker. "Captain Wesker. Where's Chris?" she asks.

Looking at her from his sunglasses, he answers "I don't know... maybe he's..."

"No!" Jill says running back to the front entrance, putting her hand on the knob.

"Stop! Don't open that door!" Wesker yells to Jill. She gives him a look. "Did you see those things? You'll get yourself killed!"

Jill jumps back over to Wesker. "But Captain Wesk-!"

A bullet shot noise is heard from the distance.

Barry and Wesker turns toward a brown wood double door on their right.

"What the hell? What was that?..." Barry yells, again with his voice bouncing off the walls. Wesker turns towards Barry. "I don't know... It could be _Chris_... Jill,"

He begins, turning to Jill. "You go investigate." Wesker finishes, shaking his head in the direction of the door the shot was heard from.

* * *

_**He wants me to investigate? Alone...? **_

* * *

Barry equips himself with his .45 Colt Magnum. "I'll go with her... Me and Chris go a _long_ way. Probably since he was back in the Air Force."

Wesker nods, giving confirmation. "Right. Go on ahead."

The two run toward the door and each stand on a side of the door. Jill equips her M92F. Barry kicks open the door and walks in.

Jill cautiously walks in, stopping at a large dining table.

"It's a dining room..." Barry says. The tables is about sixteen feet long and four feet wide.

All over the table is scattered with unclean plates, some with uneaten and half-eaten food, used utensils and unused napkins.

**Who**_** ever was here wasn't here recently...**_

At the end of the long Dining Hall is a fireplace, crackling with wild flames. "What is this?" Barry asks himself.

"Jill, you better take a look at this." Jill walks over to the fireplace, which Barry is kneeling over.

He picks up some liquid off of the floor and smells it. "It's blood... I really hope this isn't Chris' blood. Jill, you better continue investigating."

Jill nods walking over to a single door on her right. "I'll be right back, Barry." she says, opening the door.

Barry nods and continues to examine the liquid.


	3. Chapter 3, Enter the Survival Horror

Closing the door, Jill cautiously walks foward and takes a right, equipped with her M92F.

Down the hall is a big window, with it's dark-piercing light shining on two feet and a dark pool of liquid.

She takes in a light breath of air, pacing over to see what's over there.

Jill looks down, seeing a shadow hovering over a figure. Tearing sounds are audible, along from the pool of blood visibly leaving the body of the eaten figure.

* * *

_The figure is wearing a torn suit top, bathed in blood. He tears at the neck of S.T.A.R.S. member Kenneth Sullivan, who is gasping for air. Suddenly, he stops for a second._

_The bloodied human figure gets up and looks toward Jill, noticing she was standing behind him. Moaning, he puts both arms up and slowly walks in her direction._

* * *

Jill back-steps, aiming her M92F at the monster. She takes two pot shots, but it won't go down.

Realizing there are only six more rounds in her clip, she runs and opens the door. He slowly chases her, even after she has shut the door.

Jill frantically runs into the Dining Room and runs beside Barry, who is still examining the blood by the fireplace. He hops up. "Jill? What the hell?"

Pointing at the door, Jill yells, "Barry, look out, it's a monster!"

The thing barges in, holding his arms up, coming toward Jill, who is still standing beside Barry.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of 'im!" Barry yells back to her, aiming at it. He fires two Magnum Rounds from his .45 Colt Python, but it only staggers.

It moans while trying to recover. Barry stances himself, giving the thing another shot of lead.

It falls at the both of their feet, and oozes gore right in front of the fireplace. It's blood appears to be moving toward the lit firewood. The mouth and eyes wide open.

_What the hell was that?... That thing..._

"Barry, that thing ate Kenneth." Jill starts. "What the hell do you mean, 'ate?" Barry interjects. "I-i-it tore his neck open with it's bare teeth, that damned thing killed him. He's dead. That's why that shot was fired!" She nervously explains.

"Damn, we have to report this to Wesker before we do anything else, Barry."

Jill says. "Yeah, let's go."

They both run toward the double-doors they came from, around the dining table, going back into the Main Hall.

The monster the killed, moans, gets back up and enters the door where Kenneth was killed.

* * *

Barry walks into the Main Hall. He and Jill look around. From the second floor mansion Main Hall, to the other side of the hall. No Wesker.

"Wesker!" Barry yells. "Help me look for him in here, Jill." Jill nods and checks around the back of the stairs.

There are three small steps on each side, leading to a large steel gated double door, with two indentations on each door.

The indentions have an insignia of what looks like an umbrella.

_No, it's locked... Wesker can't be in there..._

She comes back around and walks up the large red carpeted stairs.

Only a long wooden platform with rails and a carpet laid over them.

Two doors on each of them. She runs across, two laps and checks all of them.

One door is unlocked, however. It's a double door room also.

_Better check around for Wesker first._

She walks back down the stairs and meets up with Barry. He turns around after finishing reloading his weapon.

"Any luck, Jill." He asks.

"Nope... where could he be?" She asks, with a look of concern.

"I don't know... Jill, we should continue investigating. For real. I'll go check over there. You check over there."

Barry says, pointing to another double door across from the Dining Room door.

"Uh-huh" Jill begins to run over to the door.

"Hey, Jill-" Barry starts stopping her.

She turns around. "Here take this with you," He says handing her a Lock-pick.

"You might need this. You know, to open those _tricky _doors. After all, you _are_ the expert at unlocking things."

"Thanks." Jill says.

Barry salutes and walks into the room.

Jill walks over to the door, equipped with her M92F and opens it.

She walks into the Art Gallery. She looks around and various pieces of paintings and family pictures hang on the walls.

But the suspicious part of the room is a large statue of a woman over turning a water jar. But something is shining in the jar.

Next to a curtained area leading to a dark hall is a wooden crate, barricading it.

Jill jumps over the crate and heads down to a painting with a small hole in it.

She turns and walks past a sculpture, picking up a Self-Defense Dagger.

Jill attempts to go back where she came from and sees another zombie-like monster.

Jill back-steps, but trips.

She's on the floor and he's over her, moaning.

_Oh my God, oh my God. Damn it!_


	4. Chapter 4

The zombie above Jill moans. His voice constantly cracking as he opens his mouth. His saliva falling on to her shoulder pads of her S.T.A.R.S. uniform.

Jill gets up to her knees and walks backward.

She's cornered, bumping her back into the shelf she found the item from. It falls on to the ground as she moves foward a bit.

_Aw, Shit!_

The zombie grabs her, attempting to bite her on her neck.

She holds on to his arms for dear life.

As her arms weaken and his cold hands grip her arms frozenly, Jill takes out her Dagger and grunts as she jabs it in the assailant's eye.

_Bastard!_

He lunges backward, taking the chance, Jill runs behind him, but he recovers and opens his mouth wide, with the dagger still lodged in his eye.

Jill aims at the back of his head and shoots it, causing pieces of brain to splatter all over the sculpture and dresser.

_What's wrong with this mansion? We have to get out of here._ _I have a bad feeling about this place._

Jill walks past the painting, looking at it she guesses the hole was cause from a damage done to the piece.

_It's an old painting of the mansion. It's ominous, even depicted in daylight. Sheesh, just seeing it on the outside gives me the damn creeps._

She continues walking through the curtain and jumps over the crate. Jill walks over to the door next to the hall.

_Locked. This door has a strange engraving of a sword on its doorknob._

She then walks up to the statue of the woman and peers into the jar from the distance she is away from it, about six feet up.

_Wait, I noticed this before, but there's a piece of inked paper in there. It has metal ends. Better check it out. Could be resourceful..._

Jill tries reaching for it, but that fails. She looks around and what catches her eye is the crate.

She drags it over from in front of the curtained hallway and next to the front of the statue, grunting.

_The weight of the box isn't too heavy. _

She climbs aboard and grasps the metal end. She takes it out and examines it.

_Hey, this is a map of the first floor mansion. Barry just went into the Dining Room area, but some doors are locked. Let me head back over there._

_She thinks as she is already grasping the handle, of one of the gallery's double doors._

Jill walks next to the door that is beside the Gallery and attempts to open it.

_Nope, locked. But with _this_ doorknob, it's marked with an engraving of a medieval knight's helmet._

Jill walks over to the Dining Room door and slowly opens it, with her M92F in one hand.

Nobody is there. Just her, a fireplace, a Grandfather Clock, and the table.

She walks around the table and next to the fireplace. Above it, is an image of two fully armored knights fencing next to an emblem.

Jill looks and wipes dust off of the emblem. She takes it out of its place and holds it.

_It's a wooden mount... the edges are worn out, as if it was placed here several times. I'd better leave this here for now and find Barry._

She marks the map "fireplace", "Wood emblem" and "dining room" in the Dining Room's spot on the map. She also marks "Gallery" in the art gallery's spot.

She highlights the only door in the Gallery in red pen.

_Okay, that way I know it's locked._

Jill chuckles at her own genius.

_Humph, I better continue investigating._

She walks in the room.

Jill walks down the same hall Kenneth's death was conducted by the aforementioned zombie.

She steps right into the blood, and kneels over her comrade's corpse.

She sits for a minute and prays in her mind with her eyes closed.

_You were a good comrade... I pray for you that your soul... goes to an everlasting paradise. Good luck._


	5. Chapter 5

Jill finishes her prayer for Kenneth and examines his corpse.

_Poor guy, that thing tore his throat apart. He was already dead as soon as he came here..._

She looks at his hands.

_Wait a second, he's holding something._

She opens his palms, which has a frozen clutch be before he had died.

She pries open his fingers to release a small shoulder camera with the S.T.A.R.S. emblem on it.

Jill presses the power button, but nothing happens. It's dead.

She presses eject and a tape is inside of the cam.

_A tape...? I'll check this out later._

She stuffs it into her belt pocket. Jill looks in his hands. There is part of some thing under the belly of his body armor.

"He's... laying on something else, too."

Jill digs under his melee vest on his abdominal area and takes the item.

"Handgun rounds, they're in a magazine, fully loaded. Thanks, Kenneth."

Jill gets up and walks around a couch, then walks next to a door. Jill opens it lightly.

_This one's unlocked... better be careful..._

Next to the door is a small lamp bolted to the door, with a light bulb, dimly lighting up only that area.

Jill looks back at her dead comrade, then frowns.

She opens the door, then walks down the dark hallway with the only source of light there is a big window.

The light shines on her as she runs past. In this room, there is a long pole, running from the stairs in the room, which has crows running across it.

Another window, this one open, is for the crows to come and go.

_This is a room for breeding crows. This window is where they escape at night, I'm guessing..._

Jill looks at the small window, after stepping over the black feathers on the rug.

_Their red eyes... freakin' creep me out. I'd better go._

Jill walks by an empty bird cage. There is a used handgun magazine resting on the table._  
_

_"_Five bullets are fine."

Jill walks up the stairs and to a door straight ahead, stops and pulls out her map.

She gets her pen out of her pocket and marks, "Crow Room" on the spot.

She slightly turns the knob.

"Nope... (sigh), unlocked."

Jill slowly advances and walks through.

She realizes that her weight cannot support the banging of the zombie on the door, so she frantically runs away from the door.

She runs up the steps, turns a corner and stops at a mount on the floor with a silver key embedded in it.

She looks around the dim, sepia lit room.

Straight ahead, a floored zombie next to a white door, the other side, is an open door leading in another hallway.

Jill backs up against the wall of the open door and unholsters her M92F.

She peeks on the side and in the giant mirror laying on the floor shows a slumped over zombie, hands and arms facing his feet.

He looks about in his mid-forties due to the fact that he _was_ balding before he had died and his weight.

She reloads her M92F, attracting the zombie's attention with the clicking sound of the clip. He runs out of the hall and spots her.

_Oh, dammit, why!?_

She runs and walks over the floored zombie and opens the door wide and slams it shut.

She presses her weight on the door.

Looking ahead, she sees a small three-step flight of stairs, with a gigantic metal fan next to it.

She notices that the fan has tracks leading up the stairs and around the corner to the left.

She feels the door shake.

_He's banging on the door!_

Jill holds the edges at the door ends, providing support.

She notices her weight will not support her after a couple of seconds.

Jill runs up the steps, around the corner and stops at a mount in the floor with a key embedded in it.

She kneels over and reads the inscription on the mount.

_"Whoever may take this emblem may find peace in death."_

_Peace in death? A death trap?_

Jill stares hard and rereads it silently.

"... takes this _emblem_... peace in _death_."

She snatches the key from out of the mount, with her finger nails quickly.

She tries to run around a statue with a shield at the end of the hall, connected to the same tracks as the fan, but it thrusts foward, hitting her.

Behind the barricading statue, is a hallway with one door.

"Agh! What the fu-!" Jill says as she recovers.

The door opens and the zombie bursts in running up the steps. Spotting her, he pauses, standing still.

The fan starts and advances up the steps.

The walls close in tightly, making a small hall.

Just big enough for a the death trap to pass through.

_Die, you son of a bitch!_

The fan spins and mutilates the monster's entire body, spurting blood all over the walls.

It stops not, advancing toward Jill, as she kneels over near the mount.

She places the key inside of the mount.

The fan stops, the walls open up and the barricading shielded statue goes back to it's original place.

_I don't... know what to... _(sigh),_ damn._

She walks around the statue, and walks toward the door.

She tries to open it.

_Locked. It has a engraving of a helmet on it._

"What the heck am I gonna do now?"


End file.
